


Nightmares and Daydreams

by LilyWhite_KittyWake



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyWhite_KittyWake/pseuds/LilyWhite_KittyWake
Summary: Blink. and you would miss it. Coincidences really. Things said or thought, little things, dismissed out of habit. that's all it was. They were Alive, Happy, Successful. The nations at peace. Or as close to it as Shinobi nations could get. So what was there to worry.A lot actually, maybe some things shouldn't be so easily dismissed.(summary subject to change)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Two Inches to the Left

**Author's Note:**

> the quote is from the horror anime Another. its really good, if you happen like horror.

Sometimes he really thought that maybe he really was crazy. Crazy like just everyone believed. Not that anyone believed him.   
Afterall, it seemed that he was the only one who really remembered, no one remembered that the Uchiha clan was dead, that its lone survivor was a traitor to the leaf. That the fourth Hokage had died in the kybuii attack. No seem to realized that dozens of who had once died were now alive. And wasn't just the leaf that was affected, other events in the other elemental nation seemed to have been altered or never happened. The fourth Mizukage never went mad. The third Raikage was never assassinated and the fourth Kazekage was still in power. While the Tsuchikage stepped down. Those things are practically public knowledge in the shinobi world. Who knows what smaller events might have been affected.  
  
Don't get him wrong, life was far from perfect. Shinobi still went on missions, people still got hurt, sometimes they died. Life went on and the world. No, the strange part about life was that he remembers things that never happened. That people who died almost seem to pop out of the ground like bloody daisies. It shouldn't be possible. It was unnatural. He wasn't even sure when he noticed how off everything was. Maybe it was the nightmares, or that his graduating class was bigger than it should be. Or the lack of a stone face on the mountain. Or even the strange peace the elemental nations were under. Lets not forget the missing time, future events, or that a whole other war that altogether seems far less likely to happen as each day progressed; all which further stretched the wrongness in the world.  
  
He didn't even know how far this corruption went. Since he was the only who seemed to notice how wrong everything was , then shouldn't he be the one to fix it. Maybe he could start with life's most glaring issue.  
  
Getting rid of those who shouldn't exist. the ones whose very existence seemed to break the natural order of things.  
  
“Send the dead back to dead. Send the dead back to where they belong.”


	2. Chapter 2

The ground was wet with rain, the clouds rumbled in the night sky with a promise of more to come…. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. They raced through the rocky landscape, trying to outrun their pursuers. A poison flowed through her veins, urging her to continue, to keep going. It was wrong. It needed to be stopped. She needed to be stopped.   
The deadly compulsion coursed through her, even as they were surrounded. Even as her blood boiled and her skin burned with the roaring and crashing waves within her head. A sound of chirping birds broke through. She jumped.   
Electricity crackled through the air, static prickling along her hair. Then the smell of something burnt and the taste of blood. The fog that had been clouding her mind was lifted. She could only stand there as her insides were fried and blood poured from her lips. She tried to speak and instead, jolted awake.   
…………………………………..  
It was only a dream. Just a nightmare. Even now the details were fading, but she could still recall the scent of rain and the taste of blood. The senses of apologies danced at the tip her tongue. Shakily she clutched her arms around herself and waited for her pounding heart to settle. The sense familiarity of the night terror nagged at her. As one she might have had before, who was she trying to apologize to and why? She brushed it off, it didn't matter. she couldn't even remember what the dream was about. Slowly she shifted the bed covers off herself and began to get ready for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for reading. this is an idea I've tossed about for quiet awhile now.  
> its partially inspired by the anime Another, and the numerous Fix It Fics I've read. I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this; but I have an outline and most of the second chapter written out. Sorry the first chapter is kinda short.  
> if you like it drop a comment and let me know your thoughts.


End file.
